Home Again Home Again
by Luckie D
Summary: The months are winding down as Maria gets ready to go back to Boston. But something happens that might require her to return sooner then planned. John begins to fear what she will deal with when she leaves. JM/OFC
1. Chapter 1

**9/8/10 - Working on redoing this and found the free time. This involves Maria Frank returning to Boston a few months before she was originally do to go back, due to receiving tragic news from her Captain. Maria is my own creation and John Munch belongs to Law and Order: SVU.  
**

Chapter One: Sad Beginnings

"Oh, shit!"

The sound of Maria's morning cussing woke John from his deep slumber. Laying on his stomach, he opened one eye to see the living room light seeping into the bed room. Pulling the blanket over his head, he could hear things being knocked together, dropped, put in containers or being tossed into the trash can. He knew fully well why she was in cleaning mode. Not only did she have slight OCD, but she was also due to move back to Boston in a few months and she wanted to get everything packed up before then. In his heart, he didn't want her to leave as he had fallen hard for her and she to him. They were both trying to savor what time they had together.

With a deep sigh, he sat up, found his glasses on top of a box, pulled on his slacks and walked into the brightly lit room. Looking around, he saw her on her hands and knees, picking up papers and books from the floor. "Maria? How long have you been up?" He sat in the chair, looking down at her beside him.

She sat back on her heels and wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. "Since six. I haven't even taken my shower yet," She motioned to her still ruffled hair. "I want to get this done before I do that, though." She put her hand on his knee and pushed herself up, two books in her other hand.

John looked over at the clock, seeing it was almost 7. "Want to take it now? It's our day off. You have all day to do that." He said, standing and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

She looked up at him, a sly smile forming on her lips. "And you wish to 'assist' in my shower, don't you?"

His smile spread wide across his face and he dipped his head down, kissing the tip of her nose. Giving up, she rolled her eyes. "Ok, just let me finish putting these books where they belong and I'll join you in a minute." he took off to her bathroom, leaving Maria wondering, _God, I'm going to miss that man. Wish I could take him with me. _As she placed the books into a box, she could hear the water running in the bathroom. Looking at her K-9 partner, Alex, she smiled softly. "In a way, I'm going to miss this small apartment." The black German Shepherd lowered his eyes, sensing her sadness.

In the bathroom, the sudden depression that John had been trying to avoid hit him. Standing under the water, he thought back to when he first met her. Ever since her first day months ago, he had serious feelings for her. He got to finally show her that two months later, letting her experience something that she had never felt before. Since then, they had been inseparable. They were only separate at work, where none of the other detectives knew about them and they wanted to keep it that way. Last night, after a rather quick "strip search", she took control and tackled him to the bed, assaulting his mouth along the way. He smiled at remembering that. She was getting better at being comfortable with her own self. Before, she was extremely shy. He thought for sure that she would have slept in late with him, but her stress from the last few days didn't let her. Instead, he was seeing the OCD side of her and it scared him.

Hearing the door open, he listened as he heard clothes being pulled off and stepped aside as the curtain moved. He lifted his water soaked head to see her step in. He shoulder length dark brown hair was wet in an instant and she smiled as he nuzzled her neck. "I'm sorry about earlier-"

"Let's not think of that issue right now. Just not right now, please?" He pleaded as he pulled her closer to him under the flowing water. Her finger tips traveled up and down his bare back, feeling his sharp shoulder blades and his smooth hips under her palms. she rested her head under his chin, loving the feel of his chest rising and falling under her cheek.

He, like her, was tracing small designs on her back, moving his hands from her shoulders to her backside with his chin resting on top of her's. He was a good six foot one while she was an easy five foot eight. He found her to be the perfect height. After a few minutes of holding each other, they both attempted to actually take that shower. Lack of room didn't help very much.

M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M

"Tell me, why do we do that when there is little space?" John asked as he dried himself and wrapped the towel around his thin waist.

"I don't know. But the next time? It'll be your shower. It's bigger." She said as she opened the bathroom door and proceeded to rummage through a suitcase, looking for clean clothes. Pulling a black thermal over his head, he made a mental note to bring a change of clothes next time. They both had a bad habit of not remembering clean clothes. As he finished pulling his slacks back on, the phone started the ring. Maria jogged to the kitchen phone, warning John not to make a sound as she picked it up. "Maria speaking." Standing next to her, John watched as her expression when from content to extremely concerned. She didn't seem to notice that he was standing there. "Did he say if they are connected?" Her eyes closed as and she bowed her heard as she heard the reply from the other person on the phone. "Okay. Thank you, sir. If he does call back, give him my number here so we can discuss what to do. See you tomorrow."

John tilted his head to look into her eyes - they seemed so out of focus. He became deeply concerned and scared. "Maria? What happened?" His voice snapped her out of her daze and she looked back up at him. "Something terrible happened in Boston. I might have to go back sooner then expected."

John's heart began to ache. _Oh, god. No._

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Maria Frank is my own creation and John Munch belongs to Law and Order: SVU.  
**

Chapter 2: Bad News

John drove to his apartment, wanting to get some clean clothes on and let Maria get a hold of someone from her unit. He had fully expected her to crack after hearing the news, but she kept it inside. She even snapped a little as he headed out the door. He was beginning to wonder if she was going to fine mentally. Pulling on a fresh pair of slacks, he began to think of what terrible event would cause her to ponder leaving early. Staring into his bathroom mirror, he knew that he would have to let her go. _I don't want to let her go. Not now._

Entering her apartment a half hour later, he peeked into the kitchen and saw her pace back and forth, phone next to her ear. Turning her head to him, she gave a small wave as she turned her attention back to the phone. "Hey, Stella? It's Maria."

Stella's strong, yet quiet voice came over the phone. _"Mar! How are you? Cap said that he was trying to get a hold of you. Did you hear what happened?"_

"I'm doing fine and I did hear what happen. Have you got any evidence on the two cases?"

_"No,"_ she heard a heavy sigh on the other end. _"Miles and I are trying hard to find anything, but we're getting nowhere. David is working with Kevin, but I don't think that Kevin is going to last much longer here."_

"What do you mean? He's starting to loose it mentally?"

_"Yes. The crime scenes are so gruesome that I even lost my breakfast."_

"Can you give me just brief details?"

_"Cap already cleared that so I can."_ Maria could hear papers being shuffled around.

"Alright. Shoot." She leaned up against the counter, closing her eyes. She had no idea that John was still there, watching her.

_'"The victims are entire families. The women are raped. The men are sodomized. After the person or persons is done, the family is killed by throat cutting or dismembered. We have no idea how the victims are controlled though. There is also something else about these victims."_

Maria sighed before replying. "What?"

_"The families are all families that we worked with. I believe, and so does David and Miles, that our past victims might be in danger."_

"Jesus Christ!" Maria cussed quietly enough that the hair on back of John's neck stood up. He made an involuntary shudder as he looked to the floor, feeling Maria's stress skyrocketing from across the room. "Thanks, Stella. Give the guys my luck and love. I'll get a hold of Cap and see what I can do."

Hearing her hang up the phone, John looked up to see her leaning up against the counter, staring at the wall and her hand toying with her belt, where her Glock would have been. They stood in silence for a good ten minutes before John walked forward, wrapped his arms around her and spoke softly. "I can leave you along if you want."

Her voice sounded so dry and distant as she spoke into his chest. "No. I need you to stay with me today." She pulled back a little and looked up at him. Her face showed no emotions. _Not good. _He thought. "I need to make one more call at the moment. Can you take Alex out real quick? There are small bags in the cupboard behind you."

Nodding, he grabbed a few bags and herded the dog out the door. Hearing her dial a number, he took on last glance before shutting the door. _Good luck, sweetie, _He thought.

Heading down the stairs, John found himself talking out loud, mostly to the cop dog. "I don't know, Alex. I'm concerned for her. I bet you can sense that, huh?" The dog tilted his head to one side before wondering over to a tree. "I wish I could take all of her pain away." He said as he tossed a full bag into a trash can. "If she'll let me. She's one tough attitude cop." He finished as he opened the door and let them back in.

Maria was resting her head on her table when John came back in. "John." He looked over at the table and was quickly concerned.

"What happened?" He asked softly, bending down beside her his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Just got a hold of my captain and he told me who the victims are." Her voice was so dry, distant and soft that he had to lean in to hear her fully. "The first family, I worked with the mother when she was raped walking home one night. The other family, Stella and Miles worked with them after their twin daughters were molested in school. Stella thinks that our past victims are being targeted and in serious danger. They have no idea how the attacker is picking his victims, though." She finished, picking her fingernails and grinding her teeth. John couldn't believe that she was not showing any emotions. She had to show something. He had no idea what to say nor did he want to show her sympathy. He knew better then that and she didn't want that.

Taking a deep breath, he helped her to her feet and escorted her to her room, wanting her to just lay down before she exhausted herself trying to find out what was going on. Looking up into his face, she could see that he wanted to help her in any way. He had shown that he would do anything to make her feel better in the past. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he reached over and pulled her down with him so he could just hold her. Reaching over, he pulled the covers over them and tightened his hold of her against his chest. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." He whispered into her hair, wishing that she would just cry. _Please, just cry. Please._

She just sighed and nuzzled her face into his chest, saying nothing.

**To be continued...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Maria Frank belongs to me. John Munch belongs to Law and Order: SVU.**

Chapter 3: Unwanted Decisions

Throughout the late afternoon and night, Maria woke up from her dreams frightening her awake. Sitting upright, the blankets gathered on her lap, she gently stroked John's hair. His arms were wrapped around her, his cheek resting against her stomach. "This is going to be a long night," She whispered, feeling his finger tips trace her spine.

Without warning, he unwrapped his arms from her, sat up and pulled the covers off of himself. "I'll be right back." She watched as he walked to the bathroom and rummaged around for something. Not knowing what he was doing, she laid back down and rested her head against the pillow. Frank took a few deep breaths before he came back, with a wet washcloth in his hand. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he reached over and pulled her to him. "C'mere and roll over. Face me." Rolling over, she faced his chest as he placed the cloth on the back of her neck. The semi-cold water felt cool enough that even the chills were comforting. Closing her eyes, she let out a small sigh and felt herself drifting off again. Seeing her drifting off, John kissed her temple, thankful that she was finally getting some sleep. _This is not how I planned our day off. _

M*M*M*M*M*M*M_  
_

The next morning, Maria dragged herself into the Homicide station house. Slipping into her chair, she picked up the usual paperwork that had gathered during the night. As she started sorting through it, Al Giardello stepped out of his office, requesting her. "Just got word from your captain. I really hate to tell you this, but another family was found murdered." Maria felt her face loose all color and her stomach drop. "He would like for you to come back, as one detective had to be let go. But he said that it's your decision."

She tried to rattle what he had said. She could decided to go back early or stay for her last months. In her professional mind, she wanted to go back and catch the SOB. But in her unprofessional mind, she wanted to stay with John. She loved him and her job. _God. This shouldn't be a hard decision. Why am I thinking against going back?_ Looking back up at Gee, she managed to find her voice. "I'll get to you at the end of the day with my decision, sir." She left the office, not seeing Gee nod to her.

Time seemed to stand still. Maria was signing papers but her mind was fighting over that decision. By mid afternoon, while everyone was gone for lunch, Maria could only stare at her desk. She felt sick to her stomach, but then again, she hadn't eaten anything all day. Feeling a presence next to her, she looked up to see John standing there, a cup of hot coffee held out to her. Taking it, she finished it in only a few sips, feeling a little better, but Alex's grumbling stomach proved her point. "Come on. Let's get something in both of you." John murmured, slipping his hand under her arm, helping her up. Sighing, she let him take them to The Waterfront for food and alone time to talk in the back office. Sitting in the office chair, Maria could only keep thinking about the hell the past cases were going through.

"Sweetie?" Her head snapped up as he placed his hand on her wrist. "What did Gee want to talk to you about?" She clenched her teeth together before opening her mouth.

"Another family was found butchered. My captain wants me to return, but it's my decision. I can go back early or stay here and finish my time."

Placing a soda can in front of her to drink, he asked, "What do you want to do?"

"In my profession opinion, I have to. But, in my unprofessional mind, I don't want to leave...," She stumbled a little and looked away, "you." He leaned forward, barely able to hear that last word. "But I don't want to leave my fellow colleagues to deal with that nightmare. I had promised my cases that I would protect them during their cases. Now, they're probably wondering why I'm not protecting them now."

"Look," John leaned on his elbows, getting close to her face. "Whatever you decide, I will be there. I haven't hung you out to dry and I will never do that." His serious tone made her look up and see the serious look on his face. He was not frowning in the eyes, but his mouth was in a downward angle. She did trust what he was saying to her. "I didn't leave you alone after you first came to help with that little girl and I'm not going to leave you alone to suffer in silence over this."

"I know you won't." She took a hold of his hands. "I'm...going to have to go back, in a few weeks time." She struggled to get that last sentence out, seeing his eyes lower, sadness clouded them.

"I understand. I really do." He whispered, struggling to keep his voice from shaking.

She couldn't stand seeing him crumble. Having been twice divorced and many girlfriends, he had met someone who loved him as a human and not as a check book. Now, his one true person had to leave. "John, please don't cry. I'm so sorry, but I have to. It's my job." He looked up too see her face etched in concern. "Tonight, stop off at my place, so I can get some clothes and we can go to your place. Just you and me tonight." She squeezed his hand, trying to get him to cheer up a little. A small smile formed on his mouth as he knew what she was talking about. "There's that smile I love so much," She whispered, feeling his hand squeeze hers in return.

"Is it what I have on my mind?" He hinted as he leaned even closer, brushing his lips against hers.

Grinning and slightly nodding, Maria connected their lips together and held him close. Sighing softly against his touch, she could feel the chair she was sitting in shift slightly from John's weight as he inched closer. They both knew doing what they were doing wasn't right in case they were caught, but it felt so right. Placing her hand on his chest and pushing him back a little, she sadly looked up the only man she ever really cared about. "I'm so sorry, but I promise I'll make it up to you until I leave."

"Alright, but we should get back before Gee starts to wonder." He said softly as he put the trash into the can and herded her out, locking the door behind him.

**To be continued...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Maria Frank is my creation. John Munch belongs to Law and Order: SVU. Adult content involved.**

chapter 4: Needing the Feeling

The day passed by slowly and didn't seem to end until Al told them to go home. Stepping outside in the night air, Maria let out a long held sigh before following John to his car. At her place, she ran up the stairs, grabbed a change of clothes, leaving all needs for Alex and jogged back to John's car.

"Is he going to be alright?" Asked John as he turned a corner, heading in the direction of his apartment.

Maria nodded her head and answered, "I've done it before. He'll be perfectly fine. He knows what to do with the newspapers I left on the floor for him." Once arriving at his place, Maria pressed him up against the wall, trapping his arms under her weight. Staring deep into his eyes, she found the right words to say to him. "I'm sorry about earlier today and yesterday. It's one of my fears that if I show my emotions, I'll get hurt. I'm not a cold person, really." She could feel him wiggle his arms free and wrapped them around her. She loved being in his strong arms.

"I never thought of you as a cold person, but I don't want you to think about that right now. Just us. You know that I want to take that pain from you and let me feel what you want to feel." He whispered as he dipped his head, brushing his lips against hers. "I love you," He murmured against her mouth, pulling her closer. Maria raised her head a little more, brushing her tongue against his lips, asking for entrance. Loving how this was going, John opened his mouth and reached beside him, opening the door to the bedroom. He pulled her in, dropped her bag of clothes by the door and closed it.

"You sure about this?" He asked, making sure that she was positive.

Her eyes roamed over him before reaching forward, pulling at his tie. "Damn sure. Now, strip. This is a no clothes area." Her smile covered her exhaustion as he stripped in front of her, showing a dangerous smile. She lifted her shirt over her head and undid her jeans, not moving her eyes from his. When she reached down to remove the last piece of clothing, John gently tackled her to the bed. Nipping at her neck, he could feel her arch her back against him. Her nails dug into his back as his hands brushed her breasts, causing her nipples to react under his touch.

"John." She gasped out his name, wanting to feel him closer to her. He looked into her eyes and sat up, pulling at the one piece of clothing keeping them apart. Lifting her hips, he pulled them off, kissing the inside of her thigh before sitting up again. Straddling her hips, he bent down and kissed her stomach, hearing her give a small gasp.

Feeling her hand comb through his hair, he lifted his head, seeing her smiling face. "What?" He smiled back at her, feeling her wiggle a little under him.

"Just a little ticklish. You know that." She whispered, continuing to comb his hair with her fingers.

"Well," He moved himself over her, looking her in the face "I can take care of that." He dipped his head, pressing his lips to hers hard. Gasping into his mouth, she felt him run his hands over her hips, his nails dragging over her skin.

She couldn't take it anymore and wanting to feel more. "Please," She pleaded as he moved to kiss the hollow of her neck.

Kissing along her shoulder, he reached into his bedside table and pulled out a condom. He was going to proceed to put in on himself, but she grabbed it from his hand and ripped it open it her teeth slowly. Resting his head against her neck, he let her put in on him herself. Rolling it on, she could feel him release a moan against her neck, causing chills to shudder down her spine. Kissing his neck he sat back up and lifted her hips just a little and positioned himself at her entrance, waiting for her approval. Nodding, he penetrated her slowly, feeling her pull him back down on top of her.

Feeling her breathing steadying, he pulled back just enough to look her in the eyes, letting her get used to his presence. She lifted her head to claim his lips, allowing him to start moving over her. She clamped down on him, as if she wanted him to move a little harder. From the expression he showed, she knew it was the right move.

"You're more welcoming to me doing this then the other women in my life." He panted as she kissed at his neck, forcing him to close his eyes.

"You know we don't talk about them when we're having fun," She whispered in his ear, hearing him gasp as she pulled him closer to herself. Bracing her feet against the mattress, Maria allowed him to slip a pillow under her, feeling a new wave of pleasure roll through her. "Oh, God." She murmured into his neck.

"I love you, Maria." John gasped, seconds before he couldn't stop himself and climaxed.

Maria followed quickly after. "I know. I love you, too." She panted, searching for his mouth for them to kiss.

Parting their lips a few minutes later, he rolled on his side, stroking her hair out of the way of her eyes. "You're so beautiful. I bet you know that as well." He whispered.

Smiling, Frank reached out and caressed his face gently, basking in the glow after being together. "And you are unbelievable handsome, but you know that." He smiled and felt his face go slightly red. "Can't believe that still makes you blush, silly." She remarked as her eyes watched him slowly get up and head to the bathroom.

Coming back after a few minutes, he laid down beside her and held her close to his chest. "I...know you have to go back, but...," He struggled to find his words for a minute. "But, I love you too much to let you go so easily." Maria laid in silence against him and placed her hand on his bare chest, feeling his heart pounding under her fingers. "You're the greatest thing to happen to me and...," He closed his eyes, fighting his emotions.

"Shhh," She placed her fingers against his lips and touched his face with her other hand. "Oh, John. It's okay to show your sadness and fear of me leaving. I seriously don't want to leave you either, love." He opened his tear filled eyes and stared at her. "I don't want to, but we both know I have to. I'm so sorry about everything up to this point that is causing you emotional pain."

Placing his hand over the one on his face, he pressed his forehead against her's and openly cried. He couldn't hold it in anymore and allowed himself to cry against the one woman he loved until there was nothing left.

Laying him back down twenty minutes later, Maria Frank ran her fingers through his hair until he was fully asleep from emotional exhaustion. "I love you John and I don't want you to forget that." Instead of laying down with him, she stayed up and watched him sleep as peacefully as he could. "I love you so much."

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Maria Frank is my own creation. **

chapter 5: Two Weeks Notice

The next morning, Maria woke up with her back pressed up against John's stomach. His arm was lazily draped over her waist and his chin rested in the crook of her neck, his soft snoring causing her to snuggle closer to his warmth. Reaching down, she took a light hold of his warm hand and traced his long fingers, palm and knuckles. After spending time outlining his hand and wrist, she knew that she had to get up and get to Alex. Pulling herself from his grasp, she covered him with the blanket, kissing his forehead and took off to the shower.

Exiting the shower and drying off, she was deep in thought of when she was going to leave. Maria Frank didn't want to pack up and leave in a few days. That just wasn't a plan and that wasn't her. Pulling her clothes back on, she glanced over at John, who was wrapped around the pillow she had been using. She couldn't help but smile at him. _Why does he look so young when he sleeps?_ she thought as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Walking into the kitchen, she pulled out a notepad and pen, left him an note, grabbed his keys and drove to her apartment. Cleaning up Alex's midnight messes, Maria started thinking again. She had told Gee that she had to go back early, but when had to be so hard. As she opened her apartment window to air it out, her phone rang, breaking her thoughts. Sighing, she answered it and hoped it was not her captain. "Maria speaking."

A tired voice came over the phone. _"Why didn't you wake me up? I could have helped you clean up."_

Leaning against the wall, she told him her honest answer. "I didn't want to wake you up. I just had to have some time to think. I'll be back in a few minutes with Alex. You'd better be dressed when I get back." She smirked as she heard him chuckle on the other end.

_"And if I'm not dressed when you get back?"_

"Then you might as well call in sick." She smiled, looking down at Alex, his chew bone in his mouth.

_"I think the big man might get suspicious with that call."_ She could hear him open something wooden.

"No kidding. Alex is all ready to go, so I'll see you in a little bit."

Grabbing her shoulder bag, ran her fingers through her slightly damp hair and herding Alex out the door, she made it do John's place in 10 minutes flat. Entering, she could see him working on buttoning up his shirt, slowly. "Ok, well, I guess I would consider that dressed." She said, walking forward and helping him button up. "Never thought that I would have someone help me dress. Not even my exes would help."

"Your exes are no longer in you life, right?" Realized what she just said, her face dropped when she saw the sadness fill his face. "Oh, shit. Oh, John... I'm so sorry." She leaned forward and placed her forehead against his chest.

Sighing, he kissed the top of her head before speaking. "Don't worry about it. I made a promise to myself to not dwell it what's coming and help you instead. Now, have you thought of when you'll be leaving?" Putting his hands on her shoulders, he pushed her back to get a good look of her face.

She felt pained by what she had to say to him. "I'm thinking two weeks. I'm going to give Al my two weeks notice today and hand in all that paperwork today as well." John could feel his heart sinking. Only two weeks and she had three months to go. Now, those two weeks were going to fly by like nothing.

Swallowing he nodded and looked at his watch. He knew they had to get going. "Can we talk about this later?" He asked, reaching for his keys from her hand.

"Sure we can." She replied as they headed out the door. Arriving at the station, Maria walked straight over to Gee's office, knowing that she had to tell him the plan. Knocking on the door, she took a deep breath and opened the door. "Sir, can we talk for a minute?"

Gee looked up from his desk and looked at her. "Sure. Have a seat."

She sat down and took a deep breath before speaking. "I know that I said that I would leave earlier then planned. I do want to keep that plan, but I also have planned when I'm going to leave." Al folded his hands and listened intently. "I'm giving you my two weeks notice. I hope that it's not too soon for you, sir."

Reaching into his desk, he pulled out a few papers. "What works for you is fine by me. I got a call from your captain - he wants you to call him as soon as possible. From the recent events, you have an idea of what it's about."

Maria nodded as she took the papers from his hand. " 'Kay. I'll get these filed out and call him." She stood and got ready to leave the room when she heard him speak again.

"It was a great experience having you here. Alex as well. For what you did for Diane Zebre and her family and for all the cases. You have been an enjoyable addition to our team." Maria gave a small nod before returning to her desk. John looked over his glasses and watched her carefully as she picked up the phone and dialed a number. Looking back down at his papers, he listened carefully as she started speaking into the phone.

"Hey, Cap. It's Maria."

_"Maria! Great to hear from you! I heard that you're planning to come back early. Idea of when?"_ His gruff Boston voice sounded tired on the other end. From everything that had been happening, the poor man hadn't had a good night's sleep for a week now.

"I just gave him two weeks notice. I have the paperwork in front of me now." She reached into her desk and pulled out her pen.

_"Wonderful. You have no idea how much we need you right now. We lost another family."_

Maria felt her heart drop. "Who?"

_"The Franklin's."_ She heard a heavy sigh from her boss.

"Oh, fuck. The baby as well?" John lifted his head a little, hearing the pain in her voice.

_"Sadly, yes. They found the 14 month old in the tub. Still waiting for what the M.E says."_

"I heard that one detective was let go. Tell me that it was Kevin."

_"Yep. We had to let him go. He just...lost it. The shrink believes that he is close to a meltdown." _She could hear him leaning back in his chair from the sound of the creaking.

Sighing, she leaned back, not believing what she was going to see when she got back. "Alright, cap. I'll let you know if anything changes." Hanging up, she peeked over at John and saw the sadness and concern in his eyes. "I'm sorry." She mouthed to him.

He could only lower his eyes in reply. _I am, too, Maria. I am, too._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - Maria Frank is my own creation. Some slight warnings, but nothing too serious.**

Chapter 6: Night of packing

Later that night, they both sat there on her apartment steps, sitting in silence. Earlier, Maria had handed in her paperwork, knowing it was going to hurt doing so. It felt like she was signing her death warrant. Now, they were both there. Neither wanting to speak; just ponder what they had left.

An hour after they sat down, Maria wanted to break the silence, but she didn't know how to. Instead, she leaned over and placed her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," She whispered. "It's just what I have to do."

John sighed and reached over to hold her hand. "I know and it's alright. You don't have to apologize every time. That's something that I'm not used to, really."

She wrapped her arm around his, as if clinging to him. "Get used to it, my man. I'm going to be saying it until the day I leave."

Wanting to find something to do, John thought back to her second day he had helped her unpack. "Want me to help you pack?" She lifted her head and looked at him, pondering that question.

Leaning over, she pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth. When she did, he couldn't get the muscles in his jaw to work. All that did work was his eyelids as they closed from the contact. "Please, I would love for you to help me with that."

Working their way up the stairs, John's mind began to wonder. From all of the his girlfriends and wives, none of them were this caring of him. He knew that Maria cared deeply for him and she had shown that. At the start of last month, she had tackled him down onto his bed and undressed him herself. It was the first time she had taken charge and control of their nights together. She had controlled everything that night and he remembered that he had indeed lost control of his mind. _No one had ever done that to me before._

Entering her place, Maria reached over and pulled a box out from under the table. "I was working on putting more books in here. Never thought that I would be leaving with more stuff then I arrived." She said as she picked up a book with a picture of John F. Kennedy on the front. John had given it to her four months in. "You're sure that I can have this?" She asked softly, holding the book up.

John looked up from what he was placing in the box. "I gave it to you. Trust me, I have five more just like that." He gave a small smile, adding more books to the box.

Packing boxes was the usual thing that night. Four boxes sat in the corner, filled with papers, files and books. Within a few hours, all of her books were packed, except for one. In her hand was a large book that she had owned for many years. The Mysteries of Amelia Earhart gleamed in the bright light of her lamp. She bit the inside of her bottom lip, wondering if he would accept it. "John, I have something for you."

Looking up from the box he was sorting out, he looked down and saw the book being held out to him. "But...you love this book." He said, looking confused.

She shook her head. "This is the book that got me into this subject. I have three more at home. Please, take it. I really want to have it as a gift from me to you." Sighing, he took it from her hand and flipped through it. "I had taken some side notes about certain points. They might come in handy."

"Thanks," was the only word he could say before pulling her into his arms. He took a deep breath, taking in her easy and calming scent. Peeking over his shoulder, she saw that it was almost ten at night. She could feel her exhaustion taking over her sights and she could feel John's weight sinking into her arms.

"You can always stay the night." She whispered, his head pulling back to look at her. His eyes showed the exhaustion and his face showed how truly tired he was. "Go on. I'll be in a little bit."

From the smile on his face, he really didn't needed to asked twice. As she closed the last box and shut off the lights, he undressed to his boxers and climbed into her warm bed. He wrapped his arms around her pillow and took in her smell again. The scent was comforting enough to lull him to sleep.

Walking in, Maria couldn't help but to sit on her side of the bed and stare at his face. He looked so young even at his age of mid-forty's. His blackish hair draped over from the usual place. His bangs, always combed back, hung down almost over his eyes. Looking down by his blanket covered legs, Alex had made himself comfortable, resting his head on John's calf.

Smiling at the both of them, she changed into a loose t-shirt and snuggled close to a sleeping John. His arm moved in his sleep and draped over her, pulling her closer. Kissing his sleeping lips, she hid her face in his neck and drifted off.

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer - Maria Frank is my own creation. **

Chapter 7: Presents Ahoy!

Around midnight that night, a knock at the door awoke Alex from his deep slumber. Hearing another knock, the large black dog started growling, baring his teeth. When a third knock sounded, Alex jumped up, giving out sharp, small barks. Maria's head snapped up and reached for her jeans.

John lifted a tired head and made an attempted to get up, but Maria's fingers on his lips made him stop. "Don't move. If it's one of the other detectives, I don't want them to know that you're here." She whispered, grabbing her Glock and slipped it into her back pocket. Watching as she closed the door behind her, he laid back down, listening for all sounds.

"Who's there?" Maria demanded.

"It's me, Kay. I hope I'm not disturbing you."

Holding Alex back, she opened the door, greeted by the bushy red head detective. "I wasn't doing anything important. Just sleeping." She released her hold on Alex's collar as Kay walked in.

"Oh, I forgot that it was midnight. I just have a little something to give you. Gee told us at the bar that you were leaving soon and I wanted to give you an early good bye present." Kay held out a small square box. "I was surprised that John wasn't there. He's been awefully quiet the last few days."

Maria's brain worked to think up an excuse. "Who knows. Maybe he has a new woman in his life." _Wow. How close to the truth is that?_

Kay shrugged, seeming to accept that. "I wouldn't be too surprised. Anyway, just wanted to give you that and hope you have a good night." She turned, giving a small wave.

"Thanks, Kay and good night." Maria said, closing the door as Kay left down the stairs. Placing the little box on top of a shelf, she headed back to her room, feeling her exhaustion taking over again. Entering, she placed her Glock on top of a box and slipped back into bed. Alex took his respectable spot by their legs. _There is no way John fell back to sleep that fast, _she thought as she stroked his hair out of his face. "You asleep yet?" She whispered close to his face.

"Not yet. That Kay?" His skills of non-complete sentences never surprised her. "Yeah, she wanted to give me a little present as they just got word that I'm leaving. She wondered where you were. I told her that you might be with a new woman."

"Right," He mumbled. "Sound like good point. You right." Chuckling softly, she pressed her lips to his forehead, nose and mouth before drifting off again.

M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M

The next morning, the three rushed to work, knowing that sooner or later, someone would figure them out. Wanting to finish the last of her paperwork, Maria hid behind the stacks, signing and pre-reading. By 10 in the afternoon, Lewis leaned back in his seat and tapped her on the shoulder. "I know you might not like this, but I got you little something when you leave." He placed a hand size box on her desk, giving a small wink.

Maria picked up the small box, admiring it for a moment. "Thanks Lewis. Should I really ask what it is?"

"You might want to wait for that later when you open it." He said, leaning forward again. Smiling, she took the box and placed it into her bag.

Throughout the day, mostly all the detectives dropped small gifts or cards onto her desk. Maria was also starting to feel a little overwhelmed by all the attention. She honestly didn't expect this.

As she was getting ready to head home alone, Gee came out of his office, carrying a flat box. "Here. I normally never do this, but this is me saying thanks again." Maria took it and held it in her hands. It felt a little heavy. "What is it?"

"A picture frame. Well, two really. In case you take a favorite picture or two of our little charm city."

Thank you, sir. This last week has gone by very fast. Next week might go just as fast, I'm afraid."

"These last months have gone past faster then I really expected. I'm sure that you won't be leaving quietly, though. They do like to involve alcohol, in large amounts, if they can."

She could only smile at that comment. "I can believe it. For all I know, I'll need as much as possible when it gets closer. Night, sir."

"Night, Ms. Frank."

As she headed out and flagged down a cab, she started thinking of when she would get that hammered. She had not been that drunk in a long time.

For the first time since learning that she was going back, John decided to give her the space that she needed that night. He felt like he was going to regret being without her for one night, but she agreed that it would be a good idea. She was going to have to make a few calls and she knew that hearing her talk about the murders and getting ready to go would upset him.

Back at her apartment, she was busy placing phone calls to whom she had to contact. In between calls, she made silent vows to love John as long as she could.

**To be continued...  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer - Maria Frank is my own creation. **

Chapter 8: Drunken Stuper

As Maria had said, her last week was painfully fast. Everyone of their nights together, she and John spent a long time together. Either loving each other gently or unleashing their passion in remarkable ways.

On her last official day with the Homicide team, the detectives crowded into The Waterfront, as a way for them to all say good bye to her. The amount of alcohol was almost endless to everyone who grabbed a beer or a shot-glass. Pembleton was loosing to Bayliss at pool and Lewis was loosing to Maria at poker. It surprised him when he lost the second round. John, who was behind the bar, swallowed another shot of Tequila, wishing that he could take Maria on with the game. If he had, he would have let slip their secret affair together.

Maria looked over at him and waved for him to join them at their table. Grabbing his bottle and shot glass, he scooted next to her, beaming through the amount of alcohol that was starting to control his sight of focus. The sound of jokes and memories that scattered around the table made him loose focus on her.

"Remember when you slammed you hand on the table while taking on that uncle of Diane Zebre?" Pembleton spoke up the loudest over the laughter at their table. "I thought for sure that you would have killed him right there! Haven't seen anyone do something like that in a long time."

Maria's laugh sounded like music to John's ears. "I was having that feeling. I really wanted to do that to him. But I have seen what jail does to someone. He deserves it all." She pipped up, taking another swing of her fourth beer. She could feel the alcohol taking effects on her mind. She leaned over and placed her head on John's shoulder, still able to know that everyone would think that it was the alcohol.

But she did feel a very well known feeling on her knee. John was gripping her knee tightly with his thumb rubbing the side on her knee cap. Feeling her intensity rising, she put her hand over his, reassuring him that they will get to that later. For now, a few more drinks made their rounds to everyone who wanted one more. _Just a little longer, John. I promise just a little more longer._

M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M

By midnight, the intoxicated detectives started leaving to their homes, wishing Maria luck with her new case at home and a safe trip. Being the last two to leave the bar, John pinned Maria in the back office for a small moment of quiet time before they headed to her place for the real fun. He pressed her against the desk while his hand traveled up her thigh, dipped his tongue deep into her mouth. Moaning deeply from how heated it was becoming, Frank gripped the front of his shirt and pressed her hips against his, feeling the tightness in his work slacks.

John began to breath heavily from the pressure she was applying and closed his eyes for a brief moment to control himself. If he didn't control himself, he would have roughly removed her jeans, lowered his slacks and boxers and done her right there. It drove him crazy thinking of it, but the people by the bar would have probably noticed or heard something. Neither of them were screamers or loud, but someone would have heard something.

He didn't want to take that chance. "Maybe we should move this some place else," John offered, hearing Maria whimper as he moved away from her. She was so ready to feel him around her with nothing but their skin touching. Her heightened senses left her legs shaking for her needs and wants for him. "Let's go to your place, Mar."

Groaning and lowering herself from the office desk, Frank traced her hand up his arm from his shoulder to his neck where she could feel his pulse pounding. She sadly smiled when his eyes closed at the contact. "Think we can last all night?"

"Probably not, but I've got enough alcohol flowing in my veins to want you. Badly." He whispered with his hands on her hips. "Let's just go before I toss you onto that desk and fuck you like there's no tomorrow."

Maria closed her eyes at his words and struggled not to shudder. "Hell, I'm willing to risk my badge and career for that, big boy. C'mon. Let's just go before I approve that offer." They quietly walked out of the office and made their way through the bar to the door, heading down the direction of her temporary apartment.

For a moment, Maria fumbled with the key and couldn't find the strength to get it into the lock since John was standing behind her, nibbling at her neck tenderly. When she dropped the keys for the second time, he reached around, took the keys from her hands and eased the one key into the lock. "Forgot how to put a key into a door lock?" He asked gently into her ear, feeling her shudder against him.

"When someone's nibbling at your neck, you'd forget how to do it, too." She remarked, opening the door and pulling him in once Alex made his way to gnaw on his chew bone. Closing and locking the door, Maria turned around and felt his hands grabbing for her, crushing her lips under his. Walking backwards under she hit the wall, Frank's hand fumbled with his belt and un-tucked his work shirt to touch his warm skin underneath. "One more night?" She asked breathlessly, her fingers touching his jaw gently.

"One more night," John agreed. "You do know how much I love you, right?" He asked with his eyes gazing deeply into her hers.

She nodded and pressed her forehead against his. "I know and I love you just as much." Standing together for a few minutes with their fingers linked, John finally pulled away and led her in the direction of her bedroom, pulling her along with a smile.

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer - Maria Frank is my own creation. Adult content involved.**

Chapter 9: One Last Night.

Closing the bedroom door behind her, Maria laughed softly when John reached for her and laid her down on the bed, his fingers fumbling with her shirt and removed it from her shoulders swiftly. He claimed her mouth gently as his hands cupped her breasts lovingly, earning a throaty moan from the woman under him. Maria didn't want him to be gentle at this moment in time. Placing her hands on his chest and rolling them over, she nibbled on his bottom lip and groaned when he bucked his hips up. "No need to be gentle with me, John. This is own last night together and you don't need to be gentle tonight."

"I don't?" He asked, wanting to make sure she felt right about it. Nothing more was more important then making sure Maria was comfortable with their activities.

"Oh, yes. I'm very sure about this," She slowly grinned and leaned down to kiss what skin she could reach from his now open work shirt and raised undershirt. "What do you want, John?"

Clenching his jaw just from feeling her straddle his legs and hands touching his chest, Munch muttered a few words Maria didn't catch the first time. The tequila was really starting to take over his mind and he repeated himself for her to hear. "I...just want to feel you against me. Just let me _do _you." Complying with his request, Maria deeply kissed him and reached down to undo his belt and slacks, preparing to work them down his legs. "Wait...," His hand on her shoulder stopped her from continue. "Let me stand up so I can undress you, too."

Maria licked her lips slowly when he stood up and reached for her, removing her clothes faster then he had ever done. She sat up on her elbows and watched him finish removing what she had begun to do and reached a hand out for him to lay with her. He grinned and crawled onto the bed, pressing himself against her, running his fingertips slowly down her body. She shuddered and gasped when his fingers reached below her navel. "Please..."

"Please what?" He asked, kissing her neck roughly and hoped for a moment he was going to leave a mark. He wanted to show she was his for that second, but she was leaving the next day. He couldn't keep her. "What do _you _want?"

"I just want you," She breathed, placing her hand over his roaming one and, gazing deeply into his, directed it lower until he was touching her. Maria tossed her head back and felt his lips against her neck, feeling his arousal growing hard against her leg. "Oh, my God," She gasped, feeling his hand move back to graze over her stomach and lightly caress a breast.

John hummed softly and nipped below her ear. "So soft. So smooth," he cooed softly in her ear, letting her feel his warm breath against her skin. The feel of her trembling under his fingers finally drove him to the point he couldn't stand not plunging into her. Moving to his knees and grasping her legs, he gently pulled her closer and kissed her passionately, thrusting himself hard enough to feel her hands grasping his hips firmly, keeping him in place for a moment.

"Just...don't move for a minute, okay?" She asked, touching his face gently as he softly groaned. Munch slowly nodded his head and gently kissed her neck, sighing against her ear. It didn't take long for her to release his hips and allow him to slowly move. Maria closed her eyes once his hands started to roam and slowly grinned when he placed his hand under her thigh, placing it on his shoulder to deepen his thrusts. "C'mon, John. Please...," She began to beg, opening her eyes to see gaze deeply into his. She could see behind his slight drunken stupor, a man who was hurting over the pain of loosing the woman he loved. "John?"

John slowed for a minute to reach for a pillow and placing it under her waist. "Just because you want it rough, doesn't mean you can't be comfortable," He explained softly, lightly touching her cheek with the back of his fingers. Her fingers weaved through his hair and pulled him down for a lengthy kiss, holding him closer when his hips began to move again. Breaking the kiss for air, he pressed his lips along her chest, his fingers gripping the sheets under her. He couldn't hold on much longer and could feel his mind-blowing orgasm coming closer with each deep thrust.

Slowly dragging her fingernails along his back and wrapping her free leg around his waist, Frank closed her eyes and moaned close to his ear, allowing him to hear what he was doing to her and he couldn't stand it too much longer. Pressing himself closely to her body and caused himself to do a few awkward thrusts in the midst of repositioning his legs, John playfully and roughly nipped her shoulder.

Thrusting her hips up against his, Maria cried out when her climax rolled through her body and gripped Munch firmly. With a grunt and silent tears starting to roll down his face, John climaxed and released himself deep inside her. Legs feeling like jelly and bodies shuddering for a few moments, the two didn't let go of each other for a long time. Maria didn't even notice he was silently crying in her arms until he slowly began to pull away from her and tried to hide his face from her eyes. Touching his face with her fingers and causing him to turn his head in her direction, she could feel her heart breaking when her fingers came in contact with something wet against his skin. "Oh, John..."

He shook his head lightly and took a hold of her hand. "I'm okay, really." He lowered her leg from his shoulder and tried to pull away and grab for his clothes, but a hand grabbing his wrist stopped him short.

"Don't go. Please." Her eyes pleaded for him to not leave her alone on the very last night she was to be there, before going home in the morning. When he didn't pull away or move closer to her, she sat up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I don't want you to go, John. Why would you consider it-"

He cut her off softly, his voice cracking from emotions. "Because I can't stand watching another woman leaving me when I can easily leave them and spare myself the heartbreak." He felt her pull away and the bed moving in a way that felt like she was moving away from him. "I'm probably not thinking right, either... You know how alcohol works, right?"

"Yeah." Her voice sounded distance and broken from behind him. "I get it. Have wild and abandoned sex with someone who's leaving and then run away to spare yourself the pain of watching her leave. It's nice you're considering what the woman would be feeling, watching the man she's loved for almost a year running away from his heartbreaking emotions."

He closed his eyes slowly and felt his emotions rising again, the lump growing hard in his throat. He could hear the pain in her voice and bit down on his bottom lip. It's true. She was right. He was really running away from the emotional pain he was feeling since she was leaving him, and he wasn't considering what she was feeling. She didn't trust anyone for the longest time and only trusted him to break through her barrier and what was he doing? Yes, the alcohol from earlier was really making it hard to concentrate completely, but he understood her tone of voice. "I'm so sorry, Mar."

"It's okay. I know you're not thinking clearly right now." He turned slowly and saw she was holding her legs close against her chest, resting her chin on top of her knees. Her eyes were brimmed with tears. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to. I won't hold you back."

John turned completely around and crawled back the bed, wrapping his arms around her firmly. "I'm so, so sorry. I shouldn't have...I mean," He pulled away, placing his hands on both sides of her face, getting her full attention. "I should know better then to do something like that, especially when it's you." They both wrapped each other's arms around each other and held tightly, not wanting to let go. "I love you so much, Maria."

"I love you, too." Maria whispered, pressing her face against his neck and holding him firmly against her bare chest. The longer she held him close, the more she sensed he was becoming more relaxed and aware they were hugging each other in the nude. "Do you want to have another go?"

Nodding, he sought out her mouth and deeply kissed her, his hands moving to her waist. Shifting their positions so he was leaning back against the wall and slightly bending his knees, he grinned up at her as she moved to settle down slowly on him. Once again, it didn't take them long to shift from gentle mode to loosing themselves in each other's arms and touches.

Barely ten minutes into their bliss, their bodies tensed up and exhaustion was now taking over. Lazily kissing her, Munch settled her down comfortably in bed before settling down himself, feeling her fingers gently caressing his arm and shoulder. Neither one could find the words to say about what had happened earlier or what they had done for the past hour. They both laid there together and gazed into each others eyes, sleep slowly taking over.

Wordlessly, Munch reached out and gently touched her face, his long fingers tracing the outlines of her face. He was trying to memorize her features in fear he was going to forget what she looked and felt like. Sadly smiling when Maria began to nod off, he moved closer to her and softly pressed his lips against her skin, helping her ease to sleep better.

Once she was out, a thought ran through his head to leave again, but for only a split second. He couldn't leave her alone after what she had said about running away from the emotional hurt and pain of someone he loved and cared about leaving him, not even thinking about what the other person's feelings. Maria had never backed away from him when he made his slow and careful advances towards her and didn't slap him silly when he moved their friendly relationship to something far more serious. They had both held each other's hands when they slept together for the first time to make it as comfortable as possible for her and he never pressured her into trying new things if she wasn't comfortable.

They were perfect for each other.

Feeling his chin beginning to tremble, John inhaled a slow breath and held her close, resting his forehead against her's. He didn't want her to leave him, but she had to due to her job. A single tear broke free and rolled down his face onto her flesh. "I love you, Maria. I love you so much, letting you go is what I have to do," He whispered softly, praying he wasn't going to wake her.

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Maria Frank is my own creation. John Munch belongs to Law and Order: SVU.**

Chapter 10: Good bye and farewell!

Waking in the early morning, Maria gently woke John with a small kiss on his lips. She knew that she was going to have to get him out before Kay and Lewis showed up to help. But first, she had to convince him everything was going to be all right and get him out of the apartment, hangover or not. Sitting up a little more and gently shaking him awake, she waited until he began to move and opened his dark eyes, staring up at her. "Morning, handsome."

"Morning," He pressed the heel of his hand against his head and softly groaned, slowly moving to sit up next to her. "My head fucking hurts..."

"Well, that's what happens when you drink, silly." Her fingers gently touched his shoulder and slowly traced the every detail to memorize what he looked and felt like. "How bad is it?"

He inhaled a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. "Doesn't feel too bad. I'll take care of it, no worries." Opening his eyes and turning his head to look at her, he suddenly remembered what was going to happen. "Oh, great. That's right. You're leaving today for Boston."

"As much as I don't want to, but you know I have to." Maria placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer to gently kiss his temple. "I do remember last night, though. It was beyond amazing, love." She saw him smile and reach a hand out to gently touch her. "As usual, you are always amazing with me."

"I don't want you to go, Mar." He stated at a whisper, his dark eyes gazing deep into her own. "You're the only one I can act like myself and not be slapped. I know you have to go, but I don't want you to."

Biting down on her bottom lip and grasping his hands in her's, Frank was prepared to tell him something he probably didn't even what to hear. "John, you mean so much to me and you have been such a gentleman when I've needed a gentleman at my side, but I have to ask something of you; please, move on and find yourself another wonderful woman. I know you don't want hear that, but I need to ask you to do that for me. Please?"

"Mar, I-" He paused for a moment and lowered his eyes, feeling his body beginning to go numb at her request. "I love you so much..."

"And that's the reason to let me go, baby." She cupped his face gently. "Please, promise me you will move on, find another loved one and have a life with someone. Maybe even have a few kids if you want. We both know how hard it is to stay in a relationship with our jobs, but it's something we have to accept as cops. Since you love me so much, please keep my promise and let me go. Please?"

Swallowing heavily and fighting his tears that wanted to fall, Munch placed his hand over her's and squeezed her fingers firmly. "I-I promise. I'll keep your promise."

"Thank you."

M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M

Five minutes after John left for his place, Kay Howard and Meldrick Lewis showed up and loaded the six boxes and three suitcases into their cars for the trip to the station. Kay stood in what was left of the place and sighed. All that was left was the furniture and a little leftover food in the fridge. "So, this is all staying, correct?"

Maria looked up from picking up Alex's stuff and took a quick look around. "Yep, that was all here when I got here. I don't think the train people would allow me to put those on in the first place. Might not have room for everyone else." She gave a small smile to Kay, trying to lighten them both up.

"Hey, Munch just called." Lewis spoke up as he slide his cell phone back into his pocket. "He said he's coming over to help. Would be good since there ain't much room left for you or the mutt."

Maria couldn't help but smile as she knew he was going to call. "I'll have to really thank him for calling then. I don't want to ride on the car roof, thank you very much."

When Lewis's car had no more room, they loaded the last two boxes and one suitcase into Kay's car, then waited for John to arrive. Standing outside, they watched as John drove up, looking freshly clean and shaved. "Alright so, you and Alex go with John and we will follow you to the train station," Said Kay as she climbed into her car.

Climbing into John's car, Maria couldn't help but admire him one more time. "You look really good," She whispered as he started the car back up.

"Thanks. You do, too." He looked over at her, smiling. "So, how long is the trip going to be?" He asked, looking back over at the road.

"Should be less then four hours. Doesn't feel so bad if you fall asleep along the way." She replied, leaning her head against the window. "John, I have to thank you for calling Lewis and saying you were coming to help. I wasn't sure if you were going to do that or not, but I have to thank you for it."

He nodded slightly and gave her a small smile, reaching over and grasping her hand. "I'll keep your promise, but I want to be there to help you leave, as if doing this helps me to let you go easier."

"I hope it does," She whispered, returning the hand squeeze. "I really hope it does for you."

* * *

As the boxes and suitcases were taken away, Maria loaded Alex into a live animal crate and gave specific instructions about his care while he was transported. As Alex was lead away, Maria turned to the three detectives and saw their expressions. "Well," Kay started, pulling Maria into a hug, "It was great having you here. Thanks so much for giving us points about rape victims." Maria could only nod to Kay, giving a small smile.

Facing Lewis, she was pulled into a hug by the tall man. "I'm going to have to work on my poker skills for next time," He said, as she patted his back, laughing.

John, however, looked down when she stood in front of him. She could see his chin starting to tremble and was failing terribly at hiding what he was fighting. Maria put her hand under his chin and lifted it, forcing him to look at her. Staring into his face, she placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him to her, their lips colliding. Wrapping his arms around her, John completely forgot that Kay and Lewis were standing there, both stunned. Kay looked over at Lewis, who gave a low whistle as the red-haired woman turned slightly red.

Pulling back a few minutes later, Maria cupped the side of his face and slowly licked her lips. She wanted to savor what he tasted like. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

"I will," He whispered with a nod. "I'll move on, but I won't forget you."

"And I'll do the same for you," She whispered as she pressed her apartment key into his hand. "Give that back to Gee for me." Reluctantly, she stepped back and nodded her head to Kay and Lewis before giving one more longing look to John. She watched as a single tear escaped and left a wet trail down the side of his face. Swallowing, she whispered one last goodbye to him before turning and headed to the train.

**To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer - Maria Frank is my own creation. John Munch belongs to Law and Order: SVU.**

**Chapter 11: Epilogue**

Looking at his apartment clock, John knew that Maria had to be back in Boston by now. Reaching over at the side table, he picked up the book she gave him and scanned the well kept book. The cover was faded from constant use, but pages and spin were in fantastic shape. Sighing heavily, he opened it and began scanning out all of the side notes she had made over the years in black and blue pens. Various sentences were highlighted in yellow highlighter and a few notes scribbled beside them in question or statement about what seemed important or suspicious.

As he became engrossed in one chapter, something fell out and landed on his lap. Putting the book down after marking his page, he picked it up and unfolded it. He caught his breath and softly gasped; it was a picture of Maria with her arms wrapped around a very young Alex. His overgrown erect ears flopped to one side. Tongue hanging out with a goofy smile. Maria's hair was slightly longer and pulled back in a ponytail. The background was of a police K-9 training field. They both looked so happy together. Flipping it over, there was Maria's handwriting:

_Me and Alex '92!_

Picking up a small note that had been with the picture, he flipped it open and read it.

_John,_

_I know by now I had told you to move on with your life and you have taken that rather hard. Just thinking about me telling you while writing this bothers me greatly. I love you and you love me. What we had and have is very special considering what we've been through before, during and after we started our relationship. We have talked about things I wouldn't mention to the work therapist, let alone my closest friend. That's how important you are to me. You have also mentioned things to me you have never even mentioned to your closest friends. There is a special and complicated bond between us that needs to be tested. I just want you to know I will never, ever forget you and want you to keep your promise for me. Enclosed is a photograph of me and Alex during training at the training field. This photo has always been so special to me and I know you will take care of it as much as I have. _

_Take care of yourself and maybe, someday, we will see each other again._

_Mar._

Taking a deep sigh, he whispered to the picture, "I promise."

M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M*M

Back in Boston, Maria stood outside the familiar red brick station house. Alex stood beside her, probably wondering the same thing. _What nightmare is waiting for me in there?_

Taking a deep breath, she snapped her fingers for Alex's complete attention and they walked through the doors.

It was now or never for them.

-End!

**Finally finished fixing this one up. ::smiles:: Yay! **


End file.
